The present invention relates generally to plasma processing chambers and operations, and more particularly, to systems and methods for monitoring operations of the RF generator in a plasma processing system.
Plasma processing systems use RF signals from an RF generator to energize a plasma inside a plasma processing chamber. The RF signal can be modulated and pulsed to select and control many aspects of the plasma. Typically, the RF signal is monitored via a system of sampling the RF signal. Unfortunately, sampling the RF signal is not directly monitoring the effects of the RF signal on the plasma.
It is in this context that a need in the art arises.